


will I have grown a little empire (or made a fucking mess)

by mendokayalways



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Gen, I hope, Marcus Pierce (mentioned), Mazikeen (mentioned) - Freeform, Post S3 Finale, They need to talk more, Trixie Decker (mentioned) - Freeform, also like this is just the beginning of a long-ass healing process, angsty angst, chloe decker deserves to be angry, hopeful sort-of happy ending, lucifer is a scaredy-cat and thats the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendokayalways/pseuds/mendokayalways
Summary: They're a little broken and bent out of shape. But they're together.





	will I have grown a little empire (or made a fucking mess)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleafpile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleafpile/gifts).



> Prompt fill for @theleafpile's Lucifer prompt #13: “You’re afraid of the monster. I’m not.”
> 
> chapter title: Not What I Meant by dodie (ft. Lewis Watson)

Chloe was trying to understand what she was seeing. She stayed at her desk and tried to not give away the fact that she was watching the scene. Lucifer was standing near Dan’s desk and was listening to something Dan was saying. Ella slid a hand down Lucifer’s arm before pulling him into a tight hug which Lucifer promptly returned. Ella moved away and Lucifer smiled down at her. Then, Dan clapped him on the back before moving back to his desk. Lucifer turned on his heel and walked towards the exit. He paused before leaving and turned possibly to look at her. Chloe quickly turned around before that happened and focused on the file on her desk.

“Hey Chloe…you okay?”

Chloe turned around and faced Ella’s concerned smile.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well…it was Lucifer’s last day.”

Chloe felt her train of thought come to a screeching halt. “W-what?”

“It’s his last day. He said with everything that happened with Pierce and Charlotte and Amenadiel going back home…He said he needs to go back home too.”

 _He’s going back to Hell_ , Chloe thought. “But he hates his home.”

Ella shrugged and went back to her lab.

Chloe kept standing, staring at nothing in particular.

 

 

She was breaking several traffic laws but she didn’t care. Her sirens were on and she was driving well above the speed limit. Finally, Lux came into her line of sight. She pulled up at the entrance and handed her keys to the valet. She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor as the elevator climbed to the penthouse. Most of the furniture was covered in white sheets and she nearly stopped in her tracks at the painfully familiar sight.

“Where the _hell_ do you get off?” she shouted as soon as Lucifer came into her line of sight carrying another sheet.

“Detective? Wha—?”

“You do NOT get to run away. Not from me. Not from this.”

Lucifer looked terrified and he took a step away from her. That one action made Chloe’s blood boil.

“Don’t step away from me. You don’t get to leave. Not after what you’ve done. I am not picking up the pieces that you leave behind.”

Lucifer flinched but said nothing. He wasn’t wearing a jacket or a vest. He was in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hair had no product in it and the curls were falling onto his face.

“I’m going back home Detective. I’m not running away.”

“Really? Because quitting your job and leaving without even saying anything sounds an awful lot like running away. Are you scared of me now? You think I’m going to out you or something?”

Lucifer snorted. It was a broken sort-of sound—full of sarcasm and self-loathing.

“No one would ever believe you.”

“That’s not the point!”

“Then pray-tell what is your bloody point? You haven’t spoken to me in weeks and now, you barge into my home and scream at me with no point at all.”

“You’re not going back to Hell. You’re not going anywhere.”

Lucifer sneered. “Are you going to stop me? I’m the _Devil_.”

Immediately after his declaration, his shoulders dropped and he looked down at the sheet still in hand. “I’m going back home. Then, you and your spawn can live in peace. I should tell you. Maze will still be here though I imagine if you asked her to, she would stay away.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Chloe asked Lucifer.

“There’s nothing to get Detective. I’ll be out of your hair soon and you won’t have to be afrai—”

“I’M NOT AFRAID LUCIFER.”

His eyes flared red and he growled. Chloe instinctively took a step back. His eyes turned back to his normal brown and he looked away.

“Do not lie to me Detective. Everyone is afraid of the monster.”

“You know what I think? I think you’re the one who’s afraid of the monster. You’re afraid that you’re evil and terrifying and not good enough.”

Lucifer turned away from her. He ran a finger over the piano keys and then, shut the lid. The small thud felt like an ending. Chloe choked back her tears and continued.

“You keep flashing your eyes at me, deliberately trying to scare me away so that I’ll validate your fears and you can just run off. Well, I won’t do that. I’m not the coward here, you are. You’re scared of you. I’m not.”

“Why are you here Detective?” he asked.

“I’m here to ask you to stay.”

“Why? Why should I? So, you can continue to ignore my existence?”

“Yes! I mean…I was engaged to a murderer. The Murderer. My best friend is the Devil and my room-mate is a freaking demon! And you all lied to me about it and what? I can’t be angry at you? Fuck you Lucifer.”

She stalked towards him and shoved him.

“You lied to me.” She shoved him again. “You promised you would never lie to me!” And again. “And you did!” Her eyes burned and tears flowed down her cheeks. A sob broke through.

“I let a murderer into my home, into my bed. He was near my daughter. I trusted you and you let me fall for a murderer Lucifer! That’s what you did! And I want to hate you but…”

“Detective?”

She looked up at him. His eyes were open wide and red-brimmed.  

“I can’t. I can’t hate you because…I-I love you. So, stay. Please just stay. Don’t leave me again…please.”

Her knees gave out and her shoulders shook with the shock of everything she’d divulged, everything she’d forced herself to relive. She felt an arm encircle her and she leaned into Lucifer’s familiar warmth. She clutched at his arm and sobbed.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered into her hair. “I’ll stay.”

And they stayed there, a little broken and bent out of shape. But together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really irrationally nervous about this. Wrote it at like 1am after staring at the prompt for a couple days. I should be working on my research project. Fuck.  
> PS: It's un-beta'ed...be gentle??


End file.
